Emprometido
by Bella McCartney Darcy
Summary: Nada como una tarde con tu novio a solas en su casa como para que aparezca Emmett a aruinar las cosas y contarle cosas a Edward que no debería de haber sabido antes de la boda. One shoot- E


**Emprometido**

Estábamos sentados en su sillón de cuero negro hablando cuando Emmett entró en la habitación.

Lo mire algo extrañada. ¿Desde cuándo se le daba por pasar por el cuarto de Edward en vez de estar con Rosalie destruyendo una habitación a lo loco?

-tengo que hablar contigo Edward- le dijo, obviando mi presencia

-ya lo sé Emmett- dijo muy calmado a mi lado y rodeando mi cintura con un brazo- pude escucharte desde las escaleras, aunque no se de que viene la cosa.

-bueno, Bella y tu van a casarse pronto- ¡Genial! Otra vez recordándome que en menos de tres meses sería un mejer casada, muchísimas gracias Emmett- y creo que hay un par de cositas que deberías saber…

-si vas a hablarme de Rosalie y tu, puedes ahorrarte la charla- le aseguro Edward con una sonrisa- ya se bien como son las cosas entre ustedes dos, y agradecería que dejaras de pensar en ellas justo ahora.

Emmett soltó una risotada.

-bien, bien, a lo que iba es que... creo que deberías de estar al tanto de las cosas que tu queridita Bella hace a escondidas.

Edward se volvió hacia mí con una mirada severa.

-¿de que rayos estas hablando Emmett?- le dije de lo mas molesta. Por su culpa iba a terminar metida en un buen lío y ni siquiera sabia porqué

- sabes bien de lo que hablo Bella- dijo todavía con la sonrisa en la cara- me refiero a lo que estabas haciendo este sábado en el centro comercial, mientras Alice veía vestidos para las damas de honor de tu boda- me soltó

¿Qué…? ¿Cuándo...? ¿Cómo…? No, no podía estar hablándome en serio. Emmett no podía estar haciéndome eso.

-¿a qué si lo recuerdas eh?- dijo todavía divertido al ver mi cara de desconcierto y sorpresa.

No podía creer que eso me estuviera pasando a mí ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué justamente Emmett me había visto? ¿No podía ser otro acaso, alguien más _reservado_?

Edward aún me miraba atónito. Aparentemente emmett no estaba pensando en ello como para que él supiera de qué se trataba, el muy maldito quería torturarme.

-en fin, a lo que iba, sí. El sábado, muy aburrido, mientras Rose iba de caza, sola, para variar, puesto que se había enfadado conmigo por no se qué cosa; decidí seguir a vuestra querida hermanita Alice al centro comercial, acompañada por Bella, claro.

- no hace falta que me cuentes todos los detalles Emmett- le aclaró Edward, interesado en el asunto para mi desgracia- los puedo ver, así que me basta con un idea principal. Ahora continúa.

¡Estupendo! ¿Acaso tenía un nuevo hobby el grandulon ese? ¿Nos seguía por puro aburrimiento?, ¡muy bien! ¡De maravilla se estaba poniendo todo esto!

-Alice, por supuesto, tan fanática de las compras, arrastró a Bella por medio centro comercial, por vestidos, accesorios y demás; y como la conoces, ella se negó a comprar algo.- hizo una pausa- la cosa es que, no se bien como, por que la verdad no estaba escuchando muy bien la conversación, Bella logró que Alice fuera ella sola por los vestidos para las damas de honor, mientras ella miraba "otras cosas"- dijo haciendo especial hincapié en esas ultimas dos palabras.

-Bella, amor ¿no quieres decirme de que se trata todo esto?- me pregunto, acariciándome la mejilla con el dorso de su mano. Yo cerré la boca automáticamente y negué con la cabeza.

No, definitivamente eso iba a ser horrible, pero aun más humillante si lo escuchaba de mí. ¿Es que justamente el sábado tenia que seguirnos, habiendo ido casi toda la semana al centro comercial, tenia que ser ese día?

- ¿seguro Bella que no quieres decírselo tú?- me dijo Emmett

Lo fulminé con la mirada, pero eso solo pudo causarle gracia.

-muy bien, entonces lo haré yo- dijo, volviendo sus ojos nuevamente a Edward- tu querida y adorada Bella fue a comprarse lencería francesa el sábado por la tarde.

Edward abrió los ojos atónito, mientras yo deseaba que me tragase la tierra.

-pero eso no es todo- le aclaró Emmett.

No, no, no, no. Esto no podía ser cierto. ¿Acaso había visto todo? Emmett no podía seguir hablando. Edward no podía enterarse de todo eso, era _demasiado_.

-luego de entrar a una tienda, estuvo un buen rato en los probadores, cosa que puedo asegurarte que no quise ver; no solo por respeto a ti, sino también por la integridad de mi matrimonio y además de que jamás habría podido borrar de mi mente la imagen de Bella en ropa interior de ese tipo. Definitivamente hubiera sido demasiado para mi inocente cabecita.

¿Inocente? ¿Qué tenia de inocente el estar haciéndome eso? Contarle a Edward, aquello era tan vergonzoso, incluso yo misma lo había visto así cuando decidí meterme a aquella tienda; pero no lo hubiera hecho de haber sabido que un vampiro grandulón y metiche me estaba vigilando.

-compró un par de conjuntos, no se bien cuantos, pero no creo que sean lo suficientemente reveladores como para que te desagraden. Bien, supuse que debías saberlo, así no tendrías que llevarte ninguna sorpresa al verla vestida así- ¿acaso no entendía que esa era la idea? ¿De que Edward no se enterara de todo eso?- ahora continuemos...

- nos vas a decirme que hay más ¿o si?- inquirió Edward, ahora viéndome a mi.

-yo...- dije, pero no pude seguir hablando. No podía contarle a Edward lo que había hecho. Era tan embarazoso, que ni siquiera yo me creía capaz de haberlo hecho.

- Emmett- dijo serio- creo que no deberías de haberme contado eso.

- pero si no, siquiera he llegado a la mejor parte- se justificó el otro- vamos, Ed, estoy seguro de que tu quieres saberlo. Además, ella no debería de tenerte secretos, después de todo, pronto será tu esposa… en fin, tú querida Bella aparentemente no quedo conforme con eso, y por supuesto, la muy ingenua creyó que necesitaría algo más para cuando ella y tú tuvieran...

- Emmett, basta- le dije antes de que pronunciara la palabra sexo, y casi gritando- te estas pasando de la raya.

-¿Por qué?- dijo de lo más inocente- solo estás molesta por que sabes que es verdad lo que digo.

No supe contestarle, mientras veía a Edward a mi lado tieso como una tumba y aparentemente todavía sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-¿de verdad?- dijo de pronto y mirando a su hermano.

- si, tu lo ves. Yo no miento.

Edward se tapó la boca como conteniendo una pequeña risa, mientras yo no entendí lo que ocurría.

-yo creí que tú le habías dicho que no necesitábamos eso- volvió a decir Emmett- si quieres puedo explicárselo- Edward no dijo nada, mientras yo entendía cada vez menos- en fin, me parece que tu chica no es tan inocente como parece, o al menos es bastante juguetona. Parece que le gusta tanto verte brillar a la luz del sol, que incluso compro algunos de brillan en la oscuridad – se rió- ¿sabes?, yo prefiero los de uva, pero Rose…

-no necesito saberlo- le aclaró Edward- auque no creí que…- se volteó de nuevo hacia mi.

Ahora estaba roja como un tomate, y deseando desaparecer. El muy maldito de Emmett le había dejado ver en su mente, lo que yo había hecho.

-¿de verdad creíste que no te vería Bella?- me dijo con ironía- supongo que eso fue lo mas divertido, por que pensé que ya sabias que nosotros, al ser vampiros, no necesitábamos condones para tener sexo, aunque a veces, lo hace mas placentero,, o mas divertido, ya sea el gusto de cada uno.- me dijo de lo mas divertido.

-Emmett- le llamó Edward- por favor... ahórrate esas imágenes para ti.

-vamos, Ed, con una mujer como Rose ¿Quién no andaría alardeando? Además, si no te gusta lo que ves, simplemente no leas mis pensamientos.

-créeme, seria mucho mas fácil si no pensaras con tanta fuerza en ello.

-ya, ya entendí. Ahora lo último, claro. Y con esto se acabo mi diversión, pero de seguro la tuya no Ed.

-Emmett no- dije sabiendo lo que seguía. La peor de todas mis ideas se había convertido en un verdadero infierno con Emmett espiándome. ¿Por qué justamente se me había ocurrido compara _eso_? Ni siquiera pensaba usarlo. Solo había seguido un estúpido impulso y estaba arrepentida por ello.

-¿Por qué?- dijo haciéndose el desentendido- vamos, Bella, no me digas que no ibas a usarlas, digo, bueno, por algo las compraste, y sino, bueno ¿me las prestas? bueno, no para mi, pero estoy seguro de que Rose las usaría conmigo y eso…- sonrió

-¿de que hablas Emmett?- pregunto Edward, aparentemente sin poder ver ahora lo que había en la cabeza de su hermano.

- de que Bella compró estas, para usarlas contigo- dijo sacando de su bolsillo mi mas idiota idea materializada en un par de esposas forradas con peluche color rosa.

Edward simplemente no parecía reaccionar. Estaba tieso a mi lado y sin decir nada, con los ojos fijos en las esposas que Emmett tenia en sus manos

-en serio Bella, ¿vas a usarlas o no?- me pregunto una vez mas, pero algo mas serio

-Emmett, yo creo que esto ha sido totalmente innecesario-le dije intentando que mi voz no se quebrara y de no ponerme mas roja de lo que ya estaba.

-vamos Bella, él iba a enterarse tarde o temprano y yo decidí que fuera... temprano.

- no tenias derecho a seguirme Emmett- le dije enojada.

- estaba aburrido ¿Qué mas iba a hacer? Además, debo decir que fue de lo más entretenido veste a ti comprando todas esas cosas y por supuesto ocultándoselo a Alice en una bolsa de ropa deportiva, que compraste solo para eso, que guardaste en el baúl de tu auto y luego escondiste en tu habitación, debajo de tu cama.

¿Podía ser mas malo y emprometido conmigo?

-Emmett- dijo Edward, luego de estar tanto tiempo sin hablar, y aun algo confundido- creo que deberías irte. Bella y yo necesitamos hablar.

Tragué saliva. ¡Oh Dios no! Se vendría un horrible discurso a todo eso, o peor, una pelea. De seguro Edgar estaría más que enfadado conmigo ¿que iba a hacer? ¿Por qué rayos había seguido ese entupido impulso humano? No podía haber sido más tonta.

-seguro hermanito- dijo el otro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, muy feliz de haber logrado su cometido: delatarme frente a Edward y que se enfadara conmigo- suerte Bella- agregó y tras tirar las esposas en el suelo al los de un mueble, se encaminó hacia la puerta.

Lo fulminé con la mirada hasta escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrarse. Entonces el miedo acucio a mi, tendría que enfrentarme a mi novio, un vampiro que a pesar de amarme, enfadado podía restar tan peligroso como los demás.

Me quedé en silencio, esperando que el se moviera o dijera algo, pero nada pasó. No quise volverme a verlo, así que continué con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

Los minutos pasaban y en la habitación yo no escuchaba más que el tic tac de las agujas del reloj; de modo que no tuve más opción que girarme con lentitud, siendo mis ojos lo último que se encontraran con él.

-Bella- dijo con dulzura

-no Edward- le detuve- se que planeas hablarme sobre el tema, pero yo solo quiero decirte que todo lo que hice, fue, bueno, no fue una de las cosas mas razonables que he hecho en mi vida, en realidad, siquiera me detuve a analizarlo; después de entrar a la primera tienda, fui a otra, hasta terminar comparando cualquier cosa. Por favor no te enfades conmigo, no fue mi intención…

-no quiero discutir amor- me aseguró, pasando sus dedos por entre mis cabellos- solo esperaba tu reacción ¿de verdad pensaste que iba a enojarme contigo?

Yo me encogí de hombros, mientras él me dedicaba una sonrisa bondadosa.

-te amo y lo sabes. Por eso no veo la hora de casarme contigo y decirle al mundo entero que tú eres mi esposa, la chica más preciosa que he conocido en toda mi existencia.

- Edward, pero fui tan tonta… no debí haberte ocultado eso a ti- le dije todavía arrepentida.

- no, no lo fuiste- me aseguró tomándome de las manos- y entiendo perfectamente porque lo hiciste. Yo también siento eso por ti y aunque no te lo demuestre, porque no voy a romper las reglas antes de la boda, debes saber que tengo tantas ganas como tú de hacerlo.

- no puedo dejar de pensar en que fui una estúpida, la ocultarte eso, y a Alice también, ella es tan buena conmigo, y yo le mentí…

- estoy seguro de que ella ya lo sabia, por eso mismo es que te dejo sola- me dijo con ternura y acercando su rostro al mío- además ella no es como Emmett, ya ves que no puede guardarse nada para el solito.

-es como un niño pequeño malvado y soplón- dije, todavía enojada con él.

-ya conoces a Emmett amor, no vale la pena que intentes cambiarlo. No va a cambiar, pero es mi hermanos después de todo y lo que hizo es porque de seguro estaría muy aburrido o Rosalie estaba enojada con el, así que quería compartir su desgracia con otro, y en este caso fuiste tú.

No dije nada.

-Bella- dijo tomándome del mentón- cariño, no estés mal. Ya deja de mortificarte por lo que pasó.

Alcé los ojos para encontrarme con los de él. No parecía molesto ni nada menos.

-Bella- dijo una vez más- yo…

Lo observé durante un instante. Parecía como si estuviera lidiando consigo mismo por todo aquello. Tenía las cejas juntas y los ojos brillantes, pero aun así no podía descifrar lo que pensaba.

Dio un suspiro y luego me besó. Ese beso estaba cargado de pasión y de dolor, como si no debía estar haciendo eso. Me tomo el rostro con las manos e intensificó el beso todavía más.

Al principio no pude reaccionar. Edward nunca solía besarme así, pero lo había hecho y no supe que hacer más que corresponderme de la misma forma. Pasé mis manos alrededor de su cuello y lo besé con intensidad y energía. Lo sentía confundido e incluso dolido, pero aun así no se detenía. Yo continué besándolo y al ver que no pensaba echarse para atrás, o la menos recordarme aquellos límites que había establecido entre nosotros dos, intenté llevarlo un poco más lejos.

Comencé a desabotonar su camisa, mientras el iba recostándose en le sillón, besándome tan apasionado como antes, comenzó a pasar sus manos por mi espalda, por debajo de la ropa y haciendo que el tan solo roce con sus dedos me enloqueciera.

Para cuando terminé con los botones de su camisa, los cuales desabrochar fue de lo más complicado, no solo por los nervios, sino también por la ansiedad que tenia, ya estábamos los dos recostados en el sillón, uno encima de otro y aún besándonos cadenciosamente.

¿De verdad no pensaba detenerme esta vez? Entonces... ¿había servido esa estúpida y vergonzosa charla con Emmett?

Edward simplemente no parecía estar pensando las cosas y menos aun analizando aquella situación. Por primera vez se estaba dejando llevar sin ninguna premeditación, y permitiendo que el deseo y la pasión humanas se apoderaran de él.

Me quito el suéter que traía puesto demasiado rápido, en comparación de lo que podría haber tardado yo sola, y luego mantuvo sus manos en mi cintura, recorriéndola de arriba abajo una y otra vez, por debajo de mi blusa y sin dejar de besarme.

Estaba casi segura de que al fin conseguiría lo que tanto había querido hacia demasiado tiempo, cuando a Emmett se le dio por volver a entrar la habitación

Abrió a puerta de un solo tirón, y aparentemente demasiado ansioso por algo, e interrumpiéndonos por completo.

-Bella,¿de verdad no vas a usar las...?- no terminó de decir, al vernos, probablemente, demasiado desenfrenados para su gusto.

Para entonces ya Edward se había detenido y observaba a su hermano algo intrigado, mientras que yo, como era de imaginarse, estaba hecha un tomate, sin contar que mi pelo y mi ropa debían de estar desastrosos.

Un par de segundos después de quedársenos viendo, todavía en el marco de la puerta, Emmett sonrió. Nos dedicó a los dos una de esas sonrisas tan típicas de él y que en un momento como ese me deban ganas de sacarle de un golpe.

-vaya, Edward, debo admitir que me sorprendiste- le dijo- el otro día cando hablamos parecías demasiado seguro de tu decisión, aunque ya veo que no has tardado demasiado en cambiar de opinión, o no del todo.

Edward se rió, con esa sonrisa suya torcida que tanto me gustaba.

-en fin, lamento al interrupción y prometo dejarlos solos para que terminé de hacer, bueno, lo que se supone que estaban haciendo, pero antes necesito que me respondas algo Bella.

Lo mire desconcertada. ¿Qué rayos podía querer ahora?

-¿vas a usar las esposas?- dijo tomándolas del suelo, donde habían quedado la ultima vez.- de verdad lo pregunto, por que si no es así ¿me las puedo levar? Le dije a Rose que nosotros podríamos….

-Emmett- le dije seria.

-bien, bien- dijo disculpándose por hablar demasiado- la cosa es que a ella le encantó la idea y ni te imaginas a mi. Estar esposado en la cama mientras ella…

-Emmett- le dije casi asqueada al imaginarme la escena !dios! ¿Es que caso no podía ser un poquito menos fogoso ese vampiro? ¿No podía pasarle un poco de eso a Edward y así tal vez podría tenerlo mas seguido justo como ahora, antes de la boda?

-claro que puedes llevártelas Emmett- repuso Edward, todavía divertido- no creo que vayamos a necesitarlas por aquí.

Emmett le dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

-genial- dijo guardándoselas en el bolsillo- gracias Bella, de verdad. Prometo que tu regalo de bodas será aun mejor del que ya tengo, auque no creo que pueda compararse con el de Edward, por supuesto que no

- Emmett, ya puedes irte- le recordó su hermano con tranquilidad.

-si, si, por supuesto, iré a jugar un rato con estas…- dijo con las esposas en la mano

- pasaba bien hermanito, aunque te pido que intentes no destruir la casa otra vez ¿si? Limítate a reducir tu espacio de destrucción a tu habitación. Y dile a Rosalie que por favor...

- no gritará, lo prometo- dijo el otro- o al menos yo no lo haré, pero será difícil que ella se contenga, puesto que nosotros dos, hacemos bastante mas ruido. De no haber entrado, jamás habría adivinado que ustedes dos se estaban poniendo tan _fogosos._ A lo mejor un libro pueda ayudarlos, también tengo un par de películas… y si quieren incluso, podemos hablarlo, claro. Tengo un par de consejos que van a encantarles. Para ti Bella, estoy segura de que Rose podrá ayudarte e incluso prestarte algún que otro disfraz, y yo, para mi hermano tengo un par de bailes que van a volverte loca Bella.

-Emmett ¿ya puedes irte por favor?- le dije ya exasperada.

-claro, claro, pero si necesitan algo…- lo fulminé con la mirada- bien, gracias Bella- dijo y salió de la habitación.

Me volví hacia Edward aun debajo de mi, y ahora contemplándome con curiosidad. Estiró su brazo para tomarte le rostro y cuando este estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del suyo me besó. No pude evitar sentir las mismas ansias y agitación que antes, sin incluso desearlo, al sentir sus labios sobre los míos una vez mas. Lo tomé por los hombros y me dediqué a besarlo con más energía que antes. Intenté quitarle la camisa, pero eso fue bastante complicado considerando que el estaba acostado, así que me aventuré a ir por la hebilla de su cinturón.

Noté como la expresión de su rostro cambiaba al sentir mis manos quitándole el cinturón, fue como si una ráfaga de pasión se apoderara de él, haciéndome que me besara sin siquiera darme tiempo para respirar. Ni que tanto me importara un poco de aire en esos momentos; con tal de tener sus labios, era capaz de renunciar incluso a mi vida, además del hecho de que iba a casarme con él.

Presionaba su labios contra los míos de una manera que hacia que estos empezaran a dolerme y a hincharse, aunque eso no me hacía detenerlo. No, soportaría el dolor, con tal de tener a Edward así de entregado para mí.

Sentí como de un segundo a otro algo hacia presión sobre mi labio inferior y luego ese horrible sabor me recorría la boca. Edward, sin notar lo que había ocurrido, continuó besándome hasta sentir como el sabor de mi sangre, llegaba también a la suya.

Se separó de mí con rapidez y me miró fijamente.

Me lleve los dedos a la boca, y pude sentir un pequeña línea mas gruesa que el resto. Al retirarlos, vi la sangre; no era nada, pero aun así me revolvía el estomago.

Él apartó la mano de mi rostro y e introdujo mis dedos en su boca, saboreando y lamiendo la sangre que había en ellos

-no te das una idea de lo bien que me sabes Bella- me dijo todavía disfrutando de ese sabor y relamiéndose los labios- no se compara con nada que haya probado nunca.

Me acerqué para besarlo de nuevo, pero él me detuvo.

-no- dijo serio.

- pero creí que habías dicho...

-lo sé, pero aun así no voy a hacerlo. Sabes de maravilla, pero creo que esta vez he llegado demasiado lejos.

-Edward, por favor- le pedí

- lo siento amor, pero esto ha sido demasiado, te he lastimado-

- no es tu culpa, sabes que yo soy propensa a los accidentes.

-de todas formas.- me dijo- me pillaste con la guardia baja y te aprovechaste de eso.

-lo lamento, yo solo quería…

- lo entiendo- me dijo ahora oliendo uno de los mechones de mi cabello- pero aun falta para eso. Te prometí que después de la boda...

- pero faltan tres meses para eso- le reproche, sin siquiera dejarlo terminar... eso si que era mucho y no pensaba rendirme tan fácil y menos sin pelear.

- lo bueno siempre se hace esperar- me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

-¿Eso significa que no habrá mas nada hasta después de… la boda?- que difícil me resultaba un decir esa palabra.

- no- me dijo ahora incorporándose y comenzando a abotonar su camisa- aunque….- dijo ya de pie y avanzando hacia la puerta- tal vez disfrute dejándote intentar convencerme, después de todo tienes tres meses libres.

¿Acaso quería _jugar_? No, Edward no era así.

-tal vez las cosas que compraste cuando Emmett te estaba vigilando puedan ayudar- agregó ya en el marco de la puerta- si, definitivamente ayudarían- dijo sonriendo al imaginarse aquella escena.

Me ruborice con su comentario. Al menos no estaba todo perdido, y tal vez no había sido tan mala idea comprar esas cosas si iba a darle un buen uso.

Volví los ojos a la puerta, pero el ya no estaba ahí.

-Edward- le llamé- ¿es en serio?

El volvió a aparecer del otro lado de la puerta

-esperaré con ansias que me sorprendas amor- me dijo-probablemente esta noche sea una buena idea intentarlo, Alice planea invitarte a "dormir", así que te estaré esperando… a lo mejor de una vez por todas logres convencerme de obtener lo que quieres, bueno, que los dos queremos.

Y tras una torcida y hermosa sonrisa, volvió a desaparecer.

* * *

** Ojalá les haya gustado, como dije antes este fue mi primer fic y significa mucho para mi.**

**Espero sus reviews y gracias a todas por leer.**

**besoss :)**

**Bella McCartney Darcy  
**


End file.
